Pokemon: The Sho Saga
by Shazam10
Summary: A legendary trainer looks back on the long journey he took to get where he is today: the pokemon and people he met, the battles he won and lost, and the bonds he worked hard to forge. OC, Original Region.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In a grand stadium, filled to the brim with cheering people and their pokemon, two figures face off in the arena below. One is the former Pokemon Champion, his fingers itching to throw the pokeball in his hand. The other is the current titleholder, hardened from the long, arduous journey he went through to attain his position. With a wry grin he prepares to throw his own ball upon the starting cry of the referee. In a split second, his entire adventure up to this point flashes through his mind...

**Chapter One**

"Use Metal Claw!" Sho called out. At his trainer's command, the Charmander's claws shone white and became as hard as steel. With a growl, he charged toward the Boldore of the opposing trainer and, dodging it's lethal stomp attack, slashed it powerfully. Staggering back, the rock type pokemon let out a weak "Boldore..." before collapsing.

"Nice job buddy!" Sho said, causing his Charmander to grin from the praise. The opposing trainer, a mountain man, grunted and produced another pokeball. "This battle isn't over yet young'un! I still have one more trick up my sleeve!" he rumbled. Then, whilst throwing his last ball, he shouted "Get em Cranidos!".

Just as the large trainer bellowed, a snorting dinosaur-like pokemon burst from the ball, clawing at the grass with it's foot. "Watch out Charmander," Sho warily warned, " this one looks tough.". Nodding, Charmander assumed a defensive stance as he awaited orders. After a few moments of sizing eachother up, the mountain man shouted " Cranidos, Head Smash!", to which his pokemon gave a cry and charged towards Charmander.

Charmander barely dodged out of the way before Cranidos' armored head crashed into the spot he'd just been in, shattering the very ground and creating a crater. With an angry snort the Cranidos pulled it's rock-hard dome from the hole and made another pass. His voice shaking, Sho said to himself "Whoa that thing's fast..." before commanding " Keep dodging and try to get em with a Metal Claw!". Obediantly Charmander evaded his adversary's assault, awaiting openings for counterattack. Finally, he saw a slip in Cranidos' movements and ducked under it's attack, then brought his claw up in an uppercut movement.

With a clang, the Metal Claw struck Cranidos in the chin and launched it into the air. Charmaner began to smile victoriously, but melted when the Head-Butt pokemon recovered midair and landed neatly on its feet. Irritably, it's trainer growled "Try loosening him up with Bulldoze!". Cranidos obliged the command by stomping the ground heavily, triggering it to shake violently. Suddenly, from under Charmander's feet, the earth burst upward and knocked him skyward. Both he and Sho cried out, one in physical pain, the other in sympathetic, as Cranidos followed the attack up by jumping after Charmander. The poor fire-lizard could only widen his eyes before recieving the full brunt of a Head Smash.

Sho cried out again at the sickening crunch made by Charmander's impact with the ground. Cranidos landed and pawed at the ground triumphantly. Chuckling in the same manner, the mountain man chortled "Looks like your partner there couldn't take a hit, and it seems your out of pokemon heheh.". "No..." said Sho, "Charmander come on, I know you're not down for the count yet...". In the small hole he'd created upon his rough landing, Charmander stirred.

"Here, let me fetch the wimp for you. Cranidos!" shouted the mountain man smugly. The fossil pokemon snorted and lumbered over to the small hole. It began to reach into the hole with it's head, but made a confused noise. "What, is he not there?" inquired it's trainer. He then laughed "Must've broken into a cave or somethi-" before a bolt of orange lightning shot up from under Cranidos and knocked it back. There stood Charmander, panting and filthy, but still kicking.

Joyously, Sho cheered "Nice one Charmander, you learned Dig!". Opposing Sho's vigor, his foe boiled with rage "You little... Cranidos! Head Smash!". Growling angrily, Cranidos again charged at Charmander, faster than ever. Time slowed down as the brave fire type calmed his mind, making his claws steel again. Just as Cranidos' head came within a foot of him, he somersaulted over it, and brought both clawed hands down. Charmander landed gracefully, and Cranidos slid to a stop, both facing away from eachother. A torturous moment went by in silence... and was broken by the rock pokemon hitting the dirt.

"Nooooooo!" wailed the mountain man despairingly, returning his fainted partner to it's pokeball. Sho whooped and ran to his own, scooping him up and spinning him around laughing. "Darn you kid, how did you win with a type disadvantage?" the losing trainer, baffled. He and his pokemon grinning, Sho answered simply "Me and Charmander have a bond, we've developed it since we became friends at my hometown. Plus Steel and Ground trump Rock.".

At the Pokemon Center, Sho lay in a bunk with his partner in his arms (flaming tail outside of the blankets of course), sleeping soundly. They had been best friends for weeks, since their first meeting. Ahead of them lay a great adventure, which they looked forward to facing, side by side.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yawning loudly, Sho awoke to golden rays peeking through the window by his bunk... and the smell of something burning. With a yelp he found himself in a blazing pile of blankets, and scrambled to yank them off. Tossing them to the floor, he called for help while looking for anything to douse the flaming comforter. To his relief Nurse Joy rushed in beside a Marill, who immidiately drenched the blankets with a Water Gun. "Oh my, whatever happened here?" the nurse questioned worrily. Looking around, Sho found the source of the small conflagration: beneath the remaining folds, a small ember poked out. Sighing, Sho reached in and grasped Charmander's tail, pulling him out and holding him up. The lizard pokemon cracked his eyes open sleepily, and looked around confusedly. Sho couldn't help but smile and wrap his arms around his friend, saying "Must've pulled his tail under the blankets in his sleep. Sorry Nurse Joy.". Shaking her head and smiling herself, she replied "No no, it's no issue, I'm just happy you're not injured. As for the blanket, do you know how many trainers with fire types spend the night here in a week?".

After a hearty breakfast and restocking supplies at the Pokemart, Sho and Charmander set back out on their quest. Pulling out his map as he walked, Sho looked for their next destination. "Well, we started out in Alpha Town, where I got you" he said, nodding to Charmander " and spent the first week in the PC in Sapling Town, because of that unfortunate encounter with those Pawniard..." at this the duo shuddered, rubbing at multiple areas on their figures. "We battled that guy on our way here, Thicket Town, where there doesn't seem to be a gym, so next is... Thicket Forrest." he declared with finality. Replacing the map, the partners trekked to the edge of town, where the beginning of a thick forest opened before them like the maw of an enormous beast. Looking down to his pokemon, Sho asked "Ready pal?", to which Charmander nodded and replied "Char!". Sho smiled at his enthusiasm, and then, unflinching, stepped into the dark woods.

Inside the densely treed area, only scattered spots of light managing to pierce the foliage and light the way of the adventuring pair, and the deathly silence was only disturbed by their padding footsteps, and the occasional calls of pokemon. "This could be our chance to get you some friends Charmander, would you like that?" Sho asked cheerfully. Charmander nodded similarly, his eyes smiling and the flame on his tail flickering merrily. Their mood and pace continued for awhile as they made their way through the winding footpaths of the forest, guided only by the sparse, moldy direction sign. A sudden cry pierced the air, snatching the attention of Sho and Charmander. They waited to see if it would happen again, and indeed heard it repeated. Heading towards the sound, Sho whispered "It sounds like a pokemon is in trouble...". The cry came again, spurring Sho to run in the direction of it, Charmander on his heels.

Jumping over fallen logs and smacking aside branches, Sho finally made it into a clearing, where it seemed the sound originated. Sho realized what the cry was about once he surveyed the scene: the cry was not one of distress, but rage, and came from two pokemon. In the middle of the clearing stood an Elekid and Nuzleaf, facing off against each-other. The Elekid stood in a defensive stance, it's fists raised and sparking. The Nuzleaf stood with it's leaf poised for an attack.  
Abruptly, the Elekid rushed at the Nuzleaf, clearly aiming a Thunderpunch at it, whilst the Nuzleaf whipped it's head, firing Razor Leaves at it's opponent. Before Sho could stop them, the Elekid managed to dodge the whirling leaves and landed a hit across the Nuzleaf's jaw, sending it flying back. Managing to recover, the Nuzleaf fired off more Razor Leaves and sped in an arc, closing in on the Elekid. The electric type was able to dodge and disintegrate the leaves with Thunderpunches, but became open to the Nuzleaf's Pound attack when it drew in, staggering it badly. Just as it started to bring around a counter, a flurry of small flames came between them and caused them both to jump back.

Charmander stood with his tail cocked to fling more Embers at the dueling pokemon, should they make any attempts at violence again. "What are you two doing? Why are you fighting like this?" Sho asked them, running up beside Charmander. Crossing it's arms, the Elekid looked away as if to say "Hmph", the Nuzleaf clenching it's fists in agitation. Sho looked to Charmander "Could you get to the bottom of it bud?" he asked. Nodding, Charmander proceeded to communicate to each side. After a short dialogue with both parties, Charmander pantomimed the event that started the fight.  
The Nuzleaf had been whistling with her (as Charmander revealed) leaf, when Elekid appeared and swatted her hand away, complaining of the noise. In irritation, the Nuzleaf had simply turned away and continued playing, ignoring him (as Charmander also revealed). This angered the Elekid, who then turned her around and poked her in the nose. This being a sensitive area for Nuzleafs, the gesture outraged her and caused her to knock Elekid from the tree, and into the clearing, which is when Sho and Charmander showed up.

Nodding in understanding, Sho made a decision. "Nuzleaf, maybe from now on don't play your leaf whistle so loud", to which Nuzleaf gaped indignantly, and Elekid laughed. "And Elekid, you need to work on how you deal with problems. Poking someone in the face to get your way is not how to get things accomplished." Sho continued, which elicited reversed reactions. When it looked like the two would start scuffling again, Sho said "How about this: you two don't seem like you'll change your ways anytime soon, so why don't you join me and Charmander here, and we'll teach you how to be friends?". At this the two pokemon seemed to give thought to it. Sho started to pull out pokeballs, but then Elekid stepped on Nuzleaf's foot, and the two started bickering. Exasperated, Sho sighed "Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way..."

With a satisfied grin on his face, Sho finally exited the expanse of Thicket woods with Charmander... and two filled pokeballs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At the gate to Bayou City, Sho was stopped by a policeman, who held his hand out "Identification please.". Curious, Sho handed over his trainer card. Scanning it aloud, the cop read out "Sho Mugen, Pokemon Trainer, age: 11 hometown: Alpha Town, height: 5', weight: 75 lbs, hair color: red, eye color: green. Yep, everything matches up.". Sho tilted his head bemusedly as his card was returned to him "Am I in some kind of trouble officer?" he asked. Smiling benevolently, the policeman shook his head, stating "Not at all, just security's been a bit tight lately, with the crime rate up some around here. Supposed to check everyone out before they come in.". Returning the smile in relief, Sho nodded to the officer and continued into the city.

Bayou City, as it's name implied, stretched along the side of a watery maze, blended with the western edge of Thicket Forest. the city was medium sized, with most of the residential section close to the water. Sho and Charmander first made their way to the Pokemon Center, to heal their two new companions. They received the usual greeting from Nurse Joy, and waited while she placed the pokeballs in the machine. "Hey Nurse Joy, can you tell me about the gym here?" Sho asked. Joy smiled as she turned to answer "Her name is Marge, and she specializes in water/ground types. Though she's the first gym leader in a trainer's journey, few have actually defeated her.". Undiscouraged, Sho looked down at Charmander and grinned. Charmander returned his grin, the flame on his tail wavering. Joy returned his pokeballs to him, and waved to him "Thank you for coming, we hope to see you again!".  
After a bit of searching, Sho and his partner stood before the gym. It was a large, ostentatious building, colored dark blue with beige markings, and with the symbol for water on the front door. "This is it, our first gym. You feel up to it?" Sho asked, not looking away from the gym. Charmander simply hopped to the door in reply, and looked to his trainer, waiting. Nodding, Sho followed, and opened the door to let them in.

Inside the gym, the ceiling was strewn with powerful lights, and the floor wasn't unlike a bog, muddy with weeds and cat-tails growing out of it. Trainers and their pokemon (all of the water/ground type) drilled and practiced their techniques. In the center-back, a young woman, short with long sandy hair with blue highlights, stood watching over the proceedings. Upon the duo's entry however, everything stopped, and a soundless void filled the gym. "I suppose you're here to challenge me?" the woman, Marge, inquired. Sho confirmed with "Yes, is this a bad time?". This incited a small smile from the veteran trainer "No, your timing is fine. The reaction to your entry is the result of fewer and fewer trainers coming to challenge me, it's become a rare event here. Come, let's get started.". All the other trainers cleared from the floor and climbed into hanging bleachers on either side of the gym to spectate. One of the trainers climbed to a small platform to referee.

"This will be a single on single match, first to run out of pokemon wins. I assume you will be starting with your Charmander?" Marge asked, pulling out a pokeball. Sho merely nodded, as Charmander stepped forward. The gym leader nodded in return "Then I shall use this one!". The pokeball she tossed into the air released a white beam, which materialized into the Water Fish pokemon, Wooper. "Woopah!" it called cheerfully. Charmander poised defensively, raising his tail in anticipation. The referee shouted "Battle start!", and immediately the battling trainers yelled out "Charmander use Ember!", "Wooper, Water Gun!". The small cinders flung from Charmanders tail were instantly extinguished by the stream of water, catching him off guard. Surprised, he had no time to dodge and was hit square in the face. "Char!" he cried, swiping at his face to get the liquid off. Jumping on the opportunity, Marge commanded "Now Slam!". Wooper charged forward on it's tiny feet, and spun around with it's tail to smack Charmander right across the face again, knocking him to the floor.  
Charmander managed to pull himself up shakily, as his trainer called fretfully "You ok partner?". After a reassuring nod, Sho commanded "Try hitting em with a Metal Claw!". Already within close proximity, Charmander began slashing at Wooper with steeled claws, attempting to land a hit. The Wooper was agile however, and dodged the flurry easily. "Mud Shot!" it's trainer shouted, and Charmander was blasted with a blast of mud, sending him flying back.

Crying out simultaneously, the challengers tensed. "Charmander, you want to switch out?" Sho asked gently. Looking back at him, his friend shook his head and gave a thumbs up. Smiling, Sho continued "Then try a Dig attack!". With a cry of "Charmander!" he dove into the muddy ground and dug towards Wooper. Grinning almost evilly, Marge mirrored Sho "Wooper, Dig!". Wooper copied Charmanders move and dove into the muck as well. Minutes passed by agonizingly slow while the two trainers waited for their pokemon to resurface. Just as Sho was about to call for Charmander, a thump was heard beneath the ground, and his poor partner came rocketing out of a fresh hole, fainted. "No, Charmander!" Sho cried, and rushed forward to catch him. Wooper crawled from the hole, a large knob on it's head, and fainted.

Crossing her arms, Marge said "Hmph, simultaneous knockout. Ref, that'll be a tie.". The ref nodded and raised two green flags. Patting his partners head, Sho returned him to his pokeball, and pulled out another. Marge did the same and went ahead and threw hers "Quagsire!". The beam materialized into the evolved form of Wooper, its dumb smile contrasting the blank stare in its eyes. Tossing his own, Sho shouted "Then I'll use Elekid!". Elekid appeared with a flexing pose, growling "Elekid" proudly. Before even recieving orders, he rushed to Quagsire, charging up a Thunderpunch. "Elekid wait!" Sho shouted uselessly, as his pokemon brought its fist around once it entered close range. A crack sounded, and Quagsires head was tilted away slightly... but to no real effect. Elekids attack was completely negated, and he stared in shock at the unscratched cheek of Quagsire.

Chuckling, Marge taunted "Seems your pokemon doesn't understand type effectiveness. Quagsire, Slam!". Quagsire whipped its tail around faster than Elekid could follow, and he was sent toppling away from the impact. With a grunt, Elekid stood up on a knee and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Elekid, listen to me now. Electric type moves won't work, and charging in headfirst isn't the best strategy. Know anything that isn't electric?" Sho asked. Elekid looked at him for a moment before nodding, and rising to his feet. Hmph-ing, Marge shouted out "Take em out with Mud Bomb!". Only Elekid's electric speed saved him from the ball of mud that exploded from Quagsires mouth, as he dodged to the side and dove feet-first at the Water Fish, kicking its legs out from under it. Then, before it could recover, Elekid formed a knife hand, and brought it down on Quagsires head with crippling force. His mood rising with each of Elekids attacks, Sho yelled out praise "Nice! I didn't know you knew Low Kick and Brick Break!". His confidence peaked, Elekid swung his arm around with another powerful Brick Break that caught Quagsire across the jaw just as it was rising.

Quagsire spun from the blow, and fell on it's face in the mud, fainted. Another "Hmph" from Marge, as the ref held the green flag in Sho's direction. "It's not over yet" she said, "Here comes my last pokemon- and the one only a few have had the honor of facing. Go, Swampert!". The mammoth Mud Fish pokemon burst from the pokeball and sent mud flying into the air upon its landing, rumbling "Swaampeert!". Both Sho and Elekid could only stare at the cobalt terror, the latter shaking some. Grinning evilly again, Marge taunted "What's wrong? looks like you guys have seen a ghost heheh.". Swampert took a step forward, enticing Elekid to step back. Swallowing, Sho tried to encourage his electric friend "C'mon Elekid, you can take him. The bigger they are, the harder they fall!". This heartened Elekid, who held his fists out defiantly.

Like his opponent did before, Swampert attacked without instruction, firing a Mud Bomb at him whilst loping forward. The blast grazed Elekid's arm as he tried to dodge, and his guard broke open when he reached to hold it in pain, leaving him susceptible to a crushing Strength attack from the now up-close Swampert. The sheer strength of Swampert launched Elekid into the back wall of the gym like a ragdoll. Barely conscious, he could just hear the despaired cry of his trainer over the ringing in his ears. "Elekid, are you okay?!" Sho asked desperately. With a grunt, he managed to rise to a knee and nod. Sho followed up the question with "You want to switch out?". Elekid hesitated at this, before nodding reluctantly, and allowing the red beam to return him to his pokeball.

Trembling from the battle so far, Sho pulled out his last pokemon and sent it out. "Nuzleaf!" it cried, then looked up at the towering water type before it. The Swampert growled menacingly, stomping a foot down into the mud. Nuzleaf was still, and then puffed her chest out unflinching. "Alright Swampert, you did good, now just do the same to this puny pokemon and we're done" Marge called out. Gritting his teeth in agitation, Sho shouted "You can beat em Nuzleaf, you have a type advantage!", trying to spur his own pokemon on. With an ear-ringing roar, Swampert charged forward again, firing Mud Bombs from its maw. Nuzleaf easily evaded these, and shifted out of the way, flinging Razor Leaves into Swamperts wake. The sharp projectiles sliced into the huge pokemons back, causing it to bellow in pain and rage. It spun around and shot a jet of boiling water at Nuzleaf, managing to graze her.

Nuzleaf cried in pain, the water scalding her side. Her trainer began to inquire to her status, but had no time as Swampert came around at her again. Still able to jump out of the way, she flung more Razor Leaves, barraging her enraged foe. Though she slowly wore it down, her own wound hindered her more and more as she exerted herself. Finally, Swampert gave a deafening roar, and attacked with Muddy Water, sending an enormous wave of brown at her. Unable to avoid the wall of filth, Nuzleaf only stood still to take it, as it crashed down upon her.

The entire gym floor was flooded, and Nuzleaf was nowhere to be seen. Hmph-ing, Marge muttered "Too bad, I was actually hoping someone would win for once in a long while.". The ref rose the flag in Marges direction, but was interrupted before he could say anything by a shape bursting from the grimy water. Multiple sharp leaves bombarded Swampert from above, as Nuzleaf fell toward it, fire-eyed. Attempting to knock her away, Swampert scythed its arm around with a Strength attack, but just missed Nuzleaf, who hit it full force with an Energy Ball. The orb impacted explosively with Swamperts face, and sent it smashing into the mud. Nuzleaf landed gracefully, panting from exertion. The ref paused, then rose the green flag in Shos direction "Winner!".

Sho only had time to accept the Bayou Badge before he rushed to the Pokemon Center to heal his battered pokemon. Exhausted, he and his team immediately collapsed into the bed at the city hotel, where he'd reserved a room before the gym battle. Amid the sprawled pile of trainer and snoring pokemon, one sat awake, looking back at his performance in the battle with dissapointment and regret.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sho and his team, after setting off from Bayou City, took a ferry down the bayou to get to the next destination, being at the other end. The voyage took half a day, and Sho spent it getting better acquainted with the newest members of his team. Letting them out onto the aft deck, he smiled as they announced their names and looked around curiously. "There's no battle guys, just letting you get some air." their trainer informed them happily. Recovering from their initial confusion, they returned his smile and began to enjoy themselves, Elekid stretching, Nuzleaf climbing up to the highest point of the ferry, and Charmander sitting on the edge, staring out unto the water.

Concerned, Sho walked over to his partner and layed a hand on his head "What's up buddy?". Charmander was silent, his eyes never leaving the water. Realization dawned on Sho, and he next queried "Was it the gym battle?". He hesitated, before nodding and muttering "Char" sadly. This prompted Sho to wrap his arms around him, and say consolingly "It's ok, you couldn't help it, you had a type disadvantage. You fought just as hard as the other guys, and it's not like you lost: the Wooper fainted too.". Charmander gave a sad smile, and nodded without meaning it. Oblivious, his partner patted his back before going to play with Elekid, who wanted to wrestle. Sighing, Charmander looked back out toward the water, a memory coming to visit him.

_In their den, inside a large cave in the Charicific Valley, Charmander and his family lounged, awaiting their father to bring food. Charmander and his older brother, a shiny Charmeleon, began to bicker. Charmeleon had stepped on his younger sibling's tail, angering him. With amusement, the larger pokemon repelled Charmander's rushes at him with ease, until he managed to sink his teeth into Charmeleon's foot. Snarling with rage, he smashed his small den-mate away with his tail, and advanced on him with flames licking out of his maw. Their mother, roused from her nap, opened an eye and gave a warning growl. Knowing better than to disobey, Charmeleon extinguished his attack and trudged to the other side of the den begrudgingly, leaving Charmander in a whimpering pile._

As the recollection faded, the Lizard Pokemon wrinkled his snout with frustration, and spit an ember into the wake of the ferryboat. He knew that if he wanted to be of use in the coming battles, he had to evolve. Determined, he leaped from his perch as soon as the boat stopped at the harbor, and followed his trainer to the next route with a new resolve in his heart.  
_

Checking his map whilst walking, Sho looked for the next piece of civilization they needed to trek to. "Ok, just got off the bayou, now on the route leading to... Alloy City. Looks like there's a wilderness hotel between here and there we could stay at. K, that's it, our path is set for us. Let's go Charmander." he said cheerfully, and the pair (the other pokemon having been returned) continued on their journey.

The path they tread became less damp, and hardened into packed dirt, made so by many years of footsteps. Greenery sprung up around them again, though not as thick as the forest they'd left but a little over a day ago. Spirits were high, Sho happy to be a little closer to the next gym, Charmander trading his frustration with conviction earlier, and the other two taking peaceful naps in their pokeballs. The group had went along quietly, enjoying the sounds of nature, until with a whoop, a figure jumped down from a tree at them. Reacting faster than his trainer could, Charmander leaped upward toward the figure and lashed out with his tail, sending embers flying into it's face. "Ow, what was that for?" wailed the young boy who fell on his rump, wiping at his face. With confusion, Sho and Charmander examined the youth once they discovered he wasn't a threat. The youngster was dressed like a ninja, with a sash slung from his shoulder to hip holding pokeballs. "Sorry, you kinda caught us off guard." Sho apologized, offering a hand to the fallen kid. Smacking it away, he rose to his feet spouting "You can pay me for it by having a battle with me, like I was gonna ask before I got flamed in the face!". Sighing, Sho relented with "Fine.".

"Go, Accelgor!" the child cried enthusiastically, throwing his pokeball the same. From the burst of white light, the Shell Out pokemon landed gracefully, crossing it's arms coolly. Without the need to be called out, Charmander came forward and poised his tail. Not waiting a beat, the eager kid ordered an attack "Accelgor, Quick Attack!". With blurring speed, Accelgor rushed at Charmander and knocked him sprawling, and followed up with an Acid Spray upon his trainer's command. Blinded from the spray, Charmander hissed and clenched his eyes shut tight. "Charmander, you ok?" Sho asked, worried. The little lizard answered by slowly opening his eyes, and poising his tail once more. Nodding, Sho shouted "Throw some Embers!". Obediently, his starter's tail flicked small flecks of fire at Accelgor... but to no effect, as it dodged them easily. Rushing forward again, Accelgor whipped it's arms out, using Swift like shuriken. Charmander managed to swat away a few with his tail, but took the remainder in the belly. Winded, he became vulnerable to another Quick Attack that smacked him into the ground.

"I've never seen speed like this..." Sho murmured, while he watched his pokemon get battered by one with a type disadvantage. Just as Accelgor closed in with a command for an Acid Spray, Charmander rose up with Metal Claw, catching Accelgor along it's side and arm. It leaped back, clutching it's arm in pain, the material sheared open to reveal the soft flesh beneath. Grunting, the young trainer shouted "C'mon Accelgor, I know you're faster than that! Soften em up with Swift!". This time Charmander was able to avoid all of the sharp stars, and managed to land an Ember on Accelgor, burning it. Now clutching at it's new wound, Accelgor's eyes flashed and a yellow aura spread through it's body. "Use Facade!" it's trainer cried, and with doubled power due to it's burn, the tackle smashed into Charmander with crippling force. "No, Charmander are you ok?!" Sho began to run to his fallen pokemon.

_His older brother scorched the tree with withering flames, bringing down the attacking Ariados. After finishing it off, Charmeleon crossed his arms proudly, as Charmander watched with envy..._

Sho stopped when his starter started to glow with blinding light, increasing in size and changing shape. The Accelgor also halted in it's tracks, and all watched in wonder as the light faded... and a stream of fire burst from the figure that emerged, engulfing Accelgor. "Charmeleon!" growled Sho's partner, who sprinted wildly at the crumpled bug pokemon, and unleashed another blazing torrent on it. When the blaze died away, a blackened and fainted Shell Out pokemon lay in a sooty heap. "Whoa..." Sho and the boy said simultaneously, while Charmeleon grew a fanged grin across his fierce visage. Sighing dissapointed, the boy returned his pokemon and walked up to Sho, and held his hand out "The name's Shizu.".

* * *

Shizu led Sho and his new Charmeleon to his "camp". It lay deep in the woods to the side, and once they'd arrived, Sho was surprised to find it consisted of houses in the trees... and by the dozen ninja's that surrounded him once he'd entered. Charmeleon bristled at them, and a few backed off, but one stepped forward bravely, and asked with a muffled voice through his hood "Are you with the wilderness hotel?". Shizu wedged himself between them and explained "It's ok, he's with me. He's not with the hotel.". The ninja hesitated, then called off his men and relaxed. Confused, Sho queried nervously "What's this about? What's the problem with the wilderness hotel?". Chuckling, the ninja shed light on the subject "Let's just say we don't get along. I'll explain more when we get in, it's growing dark.". He then removed his hood, triggering a shocked reaction from Sho. "You're... You...". With a smile, the older man with spiky purple hair confirmed "Yes, it's true: I'm Koga, of the Johto Elite Four. Welcome to the Koga clan.".


End file.
